


Lost Commentfics

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Evil Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three lost Gibbs/DiNozzo commentfics recovered through the mysteries of the Wayback Machine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NCIS, evil!Tony/Gibbs, doppelgängers: I'll make him hate you...

**Author's Note:**

> These were all written sometime in 2008 or 2009, lost a few years later, and recovered after rose_malmaison pointed out that they were missing. My apologies, everyone who was looking for them at ncisficfind! Chapter titles are the original commentfic prompts.

It was like staring at himself in a mirror, only he was in the observation room, so it was actually a window for him. Other-him, Evil-Tony, was the one looking in the mirror.

He was the last evil twin left, and damn if he hadn't been the hardest to catch. Evil!McGee had been so ridiculously different from their baby-faced computer geek that even the security guards had gotten suspicious. Well, to be honest, the one on duty had taken Evil!McGee into custody to try to score some weed off him, but the buddies he had called to help get the weed had realized what was going on - Director Vance hadn't made any secret of the Major Case Response Team having suddenly acquired evil twins. Now NCIS was the laughingstock of the acronym agencies, and Gibbs was trying to convince Ziva that evil!Ziva had to go back home because he couldn't possibly have two of the same person on payroll.

So Evil!McGee had been sent back, Eric the Security Guard was fired for being a druggie, Ziva and Evil!Ziva were best friends and trying to figure out how to stay in the same universe, and Evil!Gibbs had figured out how to get the boat out of the basement. (Of course, now Gibbs had a basement without a roof and his house was gone, but the boat was safely in the water.) Tony wasn't quite sure why Gibbs felt the need to interrogate Evil!Tony when none of the others had been questioned, but whatever the reasons, he would never pass on an opportunity to watch Gibbs "rock the baby".

Evil!Tony got up from his chair and strode to the mirror... window... mirror. He stood directly in front of his good counterpart, a fact that creeped Tony out more than a little bit. "I'll make him hate you," he said conversationally. "I'm you. I know all your secrets, and I'll turn your boss, your lover, against you."

Tony shivered. "You're not me," he whispered, forgetting that his twin wouldn't be able to hear him. "You don't know the choices I've made in this dimension. You don't know any of my secrets. You'll never turn Gibbs against me. He knows I have his six."

He paused, then hastily pushed the button to be heard in the other room. "Wait, are you telling me that you're sleeping with Gibbs in that other dimension?"

Evil!Tony chuckled. "That dimension and this one," he answered. "I used him that first night, before any of you realized we existed. You're the one who started turning him against you when you didn't care the next morning."

 

_"Morning, Boss. Vance left you a file on your desk." He jumps when a coffee appears in his face. "Uh, thanks?"_

_Gibbs nods. "Thought you might be tired after last night."_

_Tony shrugs. "Not really. Didn't do anything special, but thanks anyway." He turns to his computer when it dings at him. "Security says they have McGee and won't let him go until one of us gets down there to get him... I guess I'll be back in a minute with him, Boss."_

 

Tony groaned. "And how exactly are you planning to make him hate me? Point out how I don't remember fucking him, because I didn't?"

Evil!Tony grinned. "Oh, no. I have your diary, in which you confess to a large number of terrible deeds done with the aid of your badge and gun. Of course, I'm the one who did them, but your Gibbs doesn't need to know that."

"Oh, yes, he does," came a voice from behind Tony.

Shit. Gibbs. Tony turned to face him, turning off the speakers to the other room at the same time.

"Hey, Boss. Been there long?" What the hell do you say when your supervisor, the one you've been wanting for years, sleeps with your evil twin, thinking he's you, and ends up accidentally rejected by you the next morning? "I don't guess you really need to interrogate him now, do you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. Once you get rid of him, call me."

Tony cocked his head to the side and looked at his boss. "Okay... why?"

"Payback for you staying with me when you were in your old apartment. Contrary to popular belief, I do need sleep every now and then."

Tony nodded slowly. "But I only have one bedroom, and my couch isn't comfortable at all."

"I know." That tiny smirk appeared on Gibbs' lips, and Tony suddenly grinned.

"On it, Boss!"


	2. NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo, BDSM et al: bound

The first thing Tony noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in the same position as when he'd gone to sleep. His cheek was not on Gibbs' shoulder, which did have its plus sides, because he also wasn't sleeping in a puddle of his own drool. His legs weren't curled around the closest thigh, and his arms weren't wrapped around a strong torso. It took him several minutes to figure out exactly where his limbs were, though, because he got distracted when he realized that there was a blindfold over his eyes, a gag in his mouth, a plug up his ass, and a ring at the base of his cock.

_Trusting Gibbs is one thing,_ he thought to himself, still trying to locate hands and feet, _but sleeping through him doing all this is a bit much._ A particularly violent tug confirmed his suspicions - he was on his stomach, legs tied to the end of the bed (spread wide, of course), and his hands were... not where he expected, not tied to the head of the bed. No, they were tied together at the wrist and positioned at the small of his back. Not the most comfortable way to wake up, overall.

He tried to roll over to figure out where Gibbs was, but strong hands on his shoulders stopped him before he could get so much as an inch off the bed. "Don't move. I'm not done yet."

"Not done?" Tony tried to ask, forgetting about the gag for a minute, but his lover figured out what he was saying regardless.

"Not done, but I thought it'd be nicer to let you wake up before paddling you."


	3. NCIS, Gibbs/Tony, couch potatoes: Don't answer it

"Nononono. Don't answer it. Only the blond idiot in the horror movie answers the door in the middle of the night in a strange cabin in the middle of the woods when the power's out." As the character on-screen opens the door and is dragged away screaming, Tony grabs my hand. "Now you're going to die..."

I shush him for the tenth time since the movie started. “Haven’t you seen this already, anyway?”

He shrugs. “Yeah, so?” The TV flickers and dies along with the lights as a knock comes at my door.

“Don’t you fucking dare answer that!”


End file.
